


December - Alone For Christmas

by King_Of_Trash



Series: Monthly Rare Pair Short Stories [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Eve Dinner, Cute, Excuses excuses, Future AU, Lonely Christmas, M/M, Semi surprises him and makes it all better, So is Semi, oikawa is a dork, oikawa is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_Trash/pseuds/King_Of_Trash
Summary: Oikawa's annual Christmas Eve party did not go as he planned and just as he settles down to spend the night alone, a Christmas surprise shows up at his door step.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second contribute to the rare pair months! This story isn't the best written, but it's cute and dorky so that's good.

It was that time of the year again. When the snow fell, when the decorations were brought out and set up through the city, when people walked through the city singing familiar carols, Christmas. It was a happy time of the year, and one of Oikawa's favorites.

However, this year has turned out to be a disaster. Oikawa had planned a Christmas Eve party to celebrate the joyful time with his friends as he did every year. Unfortunately, nobody could make it. Many of them had family events, others were stuck at their jobs, and others already had plans with other friends or even a lover. Not even Iwaizumi was able to make it this year.

Tomorrow he would be spending most of the day with his family members, but what about tonight? What about early morning when he was so used to waking up surrounded by the others? He was so used to spending the night with at least one other person. So when he had no choice but to spend it all by himself, it made him feel rather depressed.

He hummed quietly to a Christmas tune he had stuck in his head as he walked down the street. His cheeks and nose were turning rosy red by the icy breeze that swept over him. His gloved hands were placed in the pockets of his warm jacket, and his ears were kept warm by a black hat that sat on his head. He shivered as another gust of wind swept through the street.

It was Christmas Eve, and he was alone.

Oikawa took a turn and entered a small rundown store. He decided to grab a soda and maybe a snack while he was there and then head back to the apartment. It was too cold out to be taking a walk like this.

He bought the bag of chips and soda at the counter before heading out into the freezing cold once again. The quiet "Have a Merry Christmas!" called out by the cashier made him want to scream. He was no Scrooge, not at all. He loved Christmas, but tonight.., tonight was the worse.

He hid his nose in his light blue scarf as he headed back to his home. His apartment was decent size, and since most of his neighbors were out or were having parties themselves, his Christmas parties rarely disturbed anyone. However, tonight he knew his neighbors' parties would most certainly bother him.

He unlocked the door and entered the apartment, switching on the light and closing the door behind him. Iwaizumi could almost always make it even when the others could not, but even he could not make it tonight due to a date. Oikawa wanted to be excited for his friend, but it made him want to curl up in a ball on the couch in his PJs, hug a pillow, turn on the TV, put on something completely not Christmas related, eat his chips and drink his soda, and forget that Christmas would be here in the next hour. And that was exactly what he did.

He put on some random Sci-Fi movie and huddled on the couch with a blanket covering him. He kept the lights off, however the few Christmas lights he had put up were still on which gave him some light other than the TV screen. His eyes were glued to the TV, however he was not paying attention to the events of the movie at all. He had no idea what was going on. The plot in of the movie was unknown to him, and the characters were unfamiliar. All he could do was pity himself over not having anyone to spend the beginning of Christmas with.

He wanted to break down and cry, he did not know why, but he did. The tears never came though, as he continued to pointlessly stare at the TV. This movie was not the distraction he needed.

The quiet room, other than the TV of course, suddenly filled with the sound of knocking. "Who's there? I already posted that the party was cancelled," he mumbled to himself in annoyance as he pulled himself up. He was already in his PJs, a childish design for a man his age but he never grew out of the alien designed PJs. Besides, they were comfy.

"Who is it?" he grumbled as he opened the door. The person who stood in front of him took him by surprise. Of course he let go of most of his rivalries in high school, but for this person to be here made little to no sense. Yes, he invited him, but that was only to be nice. He rarely spoke to the guy.

"I know the party was cancelled, but..," the other trailed off and showed Oikawa the sealed containers he held in his arms. "I figured you'd be alone tonight, and I made a bit too much dinner for myself. Would you mind eating together?" the silver haired male offered. Oikawa's nose had already caught hold of the delicious smell, and it made his stomach growl.

"Uh, your name is Semi Eita right?" he stumbled out with confusion. He knew him from his high school years. Semi Eita, the setter of a team he once hated, a team he had made his goal to defeat, Shiratorizawa. Oikawa admittedly looked up to Semi due to also being a setter, it was a shame he was passed up so early in his years on the boy’s Shiratorizawa volleyball team by Shirabu Kenjiro.

This was strange, Semi never showed up at his parties. It made no sense, why was _he_ here of everyone he invited? Oikawa did invite him, but Semi always spent the holiday season with his family, did he not? Semi did not constantly update his social media, but when Christmas came along he was often spending it with his younger family members. So, why was he here?

"Yeah, that would be me. Can I come in? It's freezing out here," Semi asked with slight impatience. That was true, Oikawa had been watching him shiver the whole time while outside. He stepped aside, allowing the man I vaguely knew to come in.

"Um, can I get you anything? Coffee? Hot chocolate?" Oikawa asked. It was then he realized how he must have appeared, and he could feel his cheeks begin to heat up. He must have looked like a childish slob. If he had known anyone was coming over, he would have dressed better and cleaned up the apartment.

"I'm fine for now," Semi took off his snow covered boots and placed them next to the door. "I'm sorry about randomly showing up like this, I should have warned you I was coming over."

"N-no!" he cringed at the crack in his voice, "I don't mind! It just took me by surprise is all. I should have been more prepared."

"Would you like to eat now, or in a bit?" Semi suddenly asked.

"You brought food?"

The light haired male raised a brow at the other, "I already told you that I brought dinner. That's why I came over."

 _Crap_ , he did say that. Oikawa was embarrassing himself by the minute. "That's right, you did say something about dinner earlier. Uhh, I don't care when we eat," he glanced at the couch where he had been watching that movie earlier. He was pretty sure the TV was only on mute and was still playing the movie. He should turn that off before Semi noticed.

"Am I disturbing something? I can lea-"

"No! Don't! You're not disturbing anyone! Stay!" he couldn't believe what he was saying but it was true. He did not want to be left alone again, he hated the feeling of being alone. "Besides, you said you made too much food, right? It would be rude of me to pass up such a kind offer," his feelings were beginning to overwhelm him again.

Semi looked amused by the other. Oikawa's desperate attempt to cover up what he said before did not work. Of course it would not work, Semi had to have been intelligent to at least some extent to be in the university he was currently going to. He was not like Iwaizumi who would easily fall for these things. Well, that would be the case if Iwaizumi and Oikawa were not as close as they were.

"I figured that would be the case," despite the lack of tease Oikawa expected, Semi saying those very words pissed him off. It sounded like he was mocking him, and here he hoped Semi was not the type to tease like this. Oikawa gritted his teeth, he had to play it cool. "When I saw that you weren't holding the Christmas party as you always do, I thought something may have been wrong. That's why I came over," Semi looked rather embarrassed after admitting that, and Oikawa began to slowly question why he had been so angry with him moments ago. "The extra food was only an excuse."

"Wait, so why did you really come over?" the brunette asked.

"Are you hungry or not?" he completely dodged the question. "I see that you have you pajamas on, the TV's on, and there are chips and soda next to the couch so I think I can assume that you haven't eaten yet."

"Well, that wouldn't be quite true. I ate a couple of chips," Oikawa joked.

Semi raised a brow as if he was trying to look annoyed, but the small grin twitching on his face said otherwise. "Do you want the food or not? I can leave you know," it was an empty threat, Oikawa could tell.

"I'd love to share the food you made with you. Thank you for coming to my pathetic Christmas party, Semi,” Oikawa chimed happily as he invited the shorter into the kitchen area. “Do you plan on spending the night?”

“Ha, we’ll have to see about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was pretty short, I'm sorry.


End file.
